Found Again
by Whizzers94
Summary: Edward left Bella, but didn't realise he left her pregnant. 10 years later the Cullens visit the Volturi to find their favourite human only to find there is a surprise in store for them. My first FF please read. x
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I can't believe _he_ did that to me. That was the last thing I expected _him_ to do. It has been 10 years since _he _left me in the forest in Forks, Washington. In some ways I'm happy that he did leave me, because if he didn't I would still be living that accident-prone life that I once led. Edward gave me the best present of all before he left though – a daughter her name is Renesmee. She is 10 years old yet she has the physical appearance of a 17 year old.

Since she was born we have lived all over the place. Right now for the past 8 years we have been living with the Volturi, as they were intrigued by Nessie's existence. All the members of the Volturi love Nessie – they aren't bothered by her half-humanness. She is close to everyone in the guard. Especially Aro, in the past few years he has become a father figure for her.

While we have been with the Volturi, they have been training with and helping us with our powers. We found that Aro still can't read my mind now I'm a vampire so Renata has been helping me train with my mental shield. Renesmee on the other hand has the opposite power to her father's – she can show people what she is thinking just by touching them – but we found that the stronger the connection she has to people she can project her thoughts to them without touching them. Also she is one of the only people to be able to penetrate my shield so I can still see what she is thinking.

Renesmee POV

Living with the Volturi for the past 8 years has been great. Jane and Alec are the best siblings anyone could ask for – always there when I need someone to talk to. Demetri and Felix are the lovable uncles that would always do anything for me. Caius and Marcus are also uncles to me but they are much more serious so I don't see them as often as they are how do you say it – boring! Heidi is the hyper, fashion conscious auntie, who is as you guessed obsessed with shopping. You should see her in a sale – one of the scariest things I've seen – but if it weren't for that she wouldn't be the same lovable Heidi we know and love. Aro has always been a father figure to me, he's lovable, fun but when Jane, Alec and I get into too much mischief he always has to be the one to stop us. Then there is my mum, Bella. She is the best mother anyone could ask for – words don't describe what she has done for me over the years. Even by being surrounded by all of this family I cant help think there is something missing. My Father. I don't like to talk about him to my Mum; I know how she gets upset when he is mentioned, but to know more about him would be great. All I know is that he is called Edward and he lives somewhere in the USA with the rest of his family. For what I'd do to meet that family – but I know that it isn't going to happen anytime soon, so I'm not holding my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**R POV**

All of us have been called into the Feeding Room. This only happens when Jane, Alec and I have done something really bad or visitors are on their way. I hope its visitors, for people for me to meet. Gets boring stuck in here all day. Unlike the rest of my family my skin only glows and not sparkles which isn't visible to the human eye so I can still go out in the day – but no one else can apart from in the winter so all summer I'm stuck inside this place with nothing to do.

We were told the Cullen family were coming to stay for a few weeks. Aro didn't explain why he just said, "to catch up" whatever that meant. As soon as Aro said Cullen, my Mum was out the doors as fast as she could go. Everyone just looked as she went, I got up to follow her but Jane told me to give her some space. Didn't see her again for a few hours – she probably just went hunting.

**B POV**

We were all called into the Feeding Room. No one knew why we were called there. Normally we are called there cause Nessie, Alec and Jane have done something bad or we have visitors coming. I was hoping it was visitors and meet some new people. It would be nice to meet some new people. Once we were all in there Aro started saying in his slightly high pitched voice "Everyone we have some old friends coming to stay with us for a few weeks. You may all remember Carlisle Cullen and his family…" As soon as he said the name Cullen I was out of those doors as fast as my legs would take me. I noticed Nessie look at me with a worried expression and she wanted to come and follow me but Jane placed her hand on her shoulder and sat her back down.

I just ran and ran. My legs seemed to know where they were going, so I just let them take me. After about 5 minutes I came to a meadow – it reminded me of the meadow back in Forks. I didn't realise but I started dry sobbing. My heart just started to ache like a giant hole was where my heart was supposed to be. I can't believe in a few days I'm going to see the family I thought loved me, but left me all because of a stupid paper cut.

As it started to get dark, I thought it would be best to go back; Nessie is probably worrying about me now. But I'm sure Jane and Alec would try their best to keep her occupied. I decided it would be best to run straight up to my room – to try and avoid all questioning glares and questions, which I couldn't handle right now. On my way up to my room I saw Demetri carrying Nessie, bridal style. She must of fallen asleep waiting for me. "Demetri I can take her to her room if you wish" "No its fine I don't want to wake her, I'll see you in the morning unless you want to talk?" I smiled to him and said "Thanks but I'm alright I'll just see you in the morning."

**R POV**

After Mum had left everyone tried their best to keep me occupied. First I watched Demetri and Felix on the dance machine in the games room. It was one of the funniest things I have seen in my existence, I was laughing so hard I was hyperventilating. After the dance machine we decided to go on the Wii, we went on Mario Kart and of course I won. Felix got angry and threw his controller at the screen which means we now have to buy a new TV. Aro wasn't too pleased with that but he walked off laughing so it couldn't have been that bad. W were playing non-stop games all afternoon but I know its because they don't want me to worry about my Mum. After playing hide and seek around the place, I started to fall asleep. I wasn't conscious to the fact that Demetri had picked me up bridal style and was carrying me to my room. I heard him talking to someone on the way but I didn't register whom it was, I was too tired.

I awoke in the morning with my Mum by my side stroking my hair. "Morning sweetheart" "Morning" I replied while snoring and she just did her bell like laugh. She has one the best laughs I've heard, it always makes me happy. "You ready for some breakfast?" "Mmhmmm" "Pancakes?" "You know me too well" she laughed again and walked out of the room. She seemed all right today, she's probably trying to forget yesterday even though vampires can't forget. I just remembered that in a few days the Cullen family would be visiting in a few days. I can't wait. Aro said that one of them is a mind reader, I will try to stay away from them as much as possible, I like my privacy. He said that one of them can also see the future and another can sense and manipulate emotions – this should be fun.

**I forgot to say earlier I don't own Twilight unfortunately Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. 5 reviews and it was only up 1 day. your the best. x **


	3. Chapter 3

**E POV**

I don't know why we have to visit the Volturi. All they said was to "catch-up". They probably want to try and get Alice and I to join them, although Alice didn't see that. She didn't get a vision of them or anything. For the past 8 years she hasn't has a vision of the Volturi at all. At first we thought it was okay but now we aren't too sure as we can't see what they are up to. As I was listening to the thoughts of my family, of course Rose was thinking about how she looks – typical. Alice was panicking about the fact that she couldn't see the Volturi, and poor Jasper trying to calm her down but it isn't working, I wonder if he knows what he got himself into with that little pixie.

We would be leaving for Volterra in a few days. The whole family is dreading it, and the fact that with one touch they would find out about my Bella. Bella has been on my mind since that day I left her in the forest after her 18th birthday party. For what I'd do to see her again – to see her happy. Even thought I asked Alice not to look into her future she did, but her future just disappeared – like she was gone. When Alice told me that my heart broke, and it would never be fixed again. I was numb, Bella was the only one that I would love in all of my existence and she was gone. I was alone.

**2 DAYS LATER**

We were about to board the plane, to take us to Volterra. No one was looking forward to this. Even Carlisle was nervous which is very odd. The flight was about 12 hours long, it would have been better if I was human then I could of slept but instead I was just sat there for ages lifeless just listening to the thoughts of those around me. Some were excited, and some were anxious, the fear of flying was overcoming a lot of the passengers.

After we landed, and we went through all the necessary procedures to find cars waiting for us to take us to see the Volturi. Must have been new members, as I didn't recognise either of the drivers. It didn't take long to get to Volterra, seeing as they drive quicker than us – I didn't think anyone drove faster than us. When we arrived the whole place just seemed different. Happier more or less. Like there was an aura surrounding the building making it glow. A scent just washed over me as we walked through the entrance. It was as if Bella was standing next to me. For I longed to see her again. We made ourselves known to the receptionist, who said someone from the Guard would be down in a second. Felix and Demetri arrived shortly smelling almost human, it was weird. The others gave me questioning thoughts but I just ignored them. As we walked further and further into the building there was a constant drumming- a heartbeat. Why would the Volturi have a human here? As we were walking up to the Feeding Room the heartbeat was getting stronger. I couldn't hear any of the Volturi's thoughts as if they were all like my Bella. As we walked in that's when I saw them.

**R POV**

2 days had passed and the Cullens were coming here today. Mum was anxious but tried to pass it off. She never was a good liar. Everyone was getting ready for their visit. Heidi made Mum and I go shopping, I didn't really mind after all I have gotten used to Heidi's way of shopping after all this time, but Mum hated it. She never said why and I knew she was never going to say the reason anytime soon. After I had my shower, Jane and Heidi were curling my long waist length bronze coloured hair and styling it to let it fall over my shoulders. After they did my make-up, a little mascara and a little eyeliner we all made our way down to the Feeding Room, which is where we were to meet the Cullens. Shortly after Jane, Heidi, Mum and I made our way to the Feeding Room, Felix and Demetri made their way to the reception area to meet our guests. We could hear their footsteps approaching. I gave my Mum a reassuring look and she gave me a heart-hearted smile back. I knew if she had the choice she would be anywhere but here. When Demetri, Felix and the Cullens walked in that's when the trouble started.


	4. Chapter 4

**B POV**

I was dreading their visit from when Aro said their name. This is the last thing I wanted right now. I could hear their footsteps coming down the corridor, getting closer. I wanted to get out of here so badly, but I knew that as soon as I step out of those doors they would see me so I'm stuck. Nessie gave me a reassuring look and I gave her a half-hearted smile back. The double doors opened, I stood up straight, and showing no emotion on my face, and then appeared the family that once left me.

**E POV**

As stepped in through the large wooden doors, the thoughts of my family hit me. "I can't believe Bella is here! I can't wait to catch up with her!" Alice obviously. "My little sis a vampire, I wonder who would win in a fight" Emmett who would of guessed. "My daughter, she is so beautiful." Esme and Carlisle thought together. "Even though she is a vampire I'm still prettier" Rosalie more vain as usual. "Edward her emotions are everywhere, anger, remorse and happy." Jasper thought to me.

Aro started to speak "Welcome friends to our home, we are so happy that you're here to catch up with us. While you are here please make yourselves at home and feel free to use any of our cars to get around so you can go hunting out of the city." Carlisle decided to speak "Thank you for your hospitality Aro, but we are concerned as to why we are here." "Ah yes, well we just wanted to catch up with you Carlisle it has been far too long, and we also wanted you to meet our two new family members, as I am aware I believe you know young Bella here and this precious thing to my right is Renesmee." The girl gave a small smile and spoke with a bell like voice "But you can call me Nessie, it's a lot easier." I realised that during the entire conversation I hadn't spoken one word. "Bella…..?" "What do you want Edward?" I flinched at the harshness in her tone, everyone in the room did, and I don't think any of them have heard Bella speak like that. She looked at the floor with sadness in her eyes, I'm sure if she were human she would be crying by now. "I'm sorry" she said quietly nearly inaudible but she knew we'd be able to hear her and she ran out. I wanted to follow her but a small warm hand was placed on my shoulder and she said, "She'll be alright soon, she just needs to sort her head out." She gave me a small smile then went back to her place standing by the side of Aro.

**B POV**

As the Cullen family walked in, the look on their faces reminded me why I loved them. They were all smiling as if nothing had happened. But something did happen and I can't forget that – they left me alone, and pregnant. Aro started to speak "Welcome friends to our home, we are so happy that you're here to catch up with us. While you are here please make yourselves at home and feel free to use any of our cars to get around so you can go hunting out of the city." Carlisle decided to speak "Thank you for your hospitality Aro, but we are concerned as to why we are here." "Ah yes, well we just wanted to catch up with you Carlisle it has been far too long, and we also wanted you to meet our two new family members, as I am aware I believe you know young Bella here and this precious thing to my right is Renesmee." Nessie gave them a small smile and told them in her bell like voice "But you can call me Nessie, it's a lot easier." Edward was surprisingly quiet during the conversation – makes a change, he always has something to say. "Bella…..?" he managed to choked out. "What do you want Edward?" I said that with a lot more harshness in my voice than I intended, but at this moment I couldn't care. I looked to the ground if I were human right now I would be crying. "I'm sorry" was all I said nearly inaudible but I knew they would still be able to hear me, I ran out just needing to get out of that room filled with the familiar faces that were once my family.

**R POV**

As the Cullen family walked in I saw their faces as they looked at Mum. She looked so hurt as she saw their faces. I didn't know why though. She must have known them when she was human, since she became a vampire she has been by my side 24/7 so there was no chance she could of met them then. As Aro started to speak I looked at the faces of the Cullens, they all looked so happy apart from the bronze hair one – I figured it was Edward. Before they arrived Jane gave me a quick brief of what each one looked like and their names so I wouldn't look like a complete numpty when I actually met them. Edward looked really sad – as if he wished he hadn't seen Mum, it was as if they had a history together, the hurt in both of their eyes. But even I knew of the laws my family have in place "Never let the humans know of our existence." I always thought of that law was a bit stupid as when they had met me and my Mum it was kind of obvious she had contact with vampires and she knew of their existence. I zoned back into the conversation to the sound of my name being called. It must have been Aro introducing me by my full name. I don't see why though he knows I'm going to say, "Call me Nessie" but he never listens. "But you can call me Nessie, it's a lot easier." I heard Edward say "Bella…..?" His voice was full of hurt. "What do you want Edward?" Mum said with a voice full of harshness, even I was surprised at. She never used a harsh tone with me – she did get a little annoyed some days with Jane, Alec and I when we did something wrong, but never had I heard her talk like that. From the corner of my eye I saw her look to the ground and she said, "I'm sorry" it was barely audible, then all of a sudden she was out the doors with out another word. Edward had a hurt look on his face so I walked over to him and placed one of my hands on his shoulder and told him "She'll be alright soon, she just needs to sort her head out." I went back to my position next to Aro and waited there hoping someone would say something, the atmosphere in the room was getting very tense.

I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has added this to their favourites and has given me reviews - your amazing! x


End file.
